The invention relates to information systems that include chemical and biological information. Furthermore, the invention relates the contents of different databases such that an user is able to view a chemical structure of a chemical used in biological experiments, for example, in conducting research into potential chemical structures that may obtain a desired pharmaceutical result.
Prior chemical information systems have been primarily text based and/or included only a portion of any one database of the present invention. Notwithstanding the usefulness of the above-described information systems, more efficient and complete systems are needed by the research field. Furthermore, the above-described information systems are difficult to understand and use without receiving a large amount of training.
The invention relates to a Chemical Information System (CIS) that provides a framework for three functions: 1) Chemistryxe2x80x94the storage of the chemical structures and other related chemical information for each compound, 2) Inventoryxe2x80x94allowing users to request shipment of compound samples between the repository and remote test sites for the purposes of testing, and 3) Biologyxe2x80x94the storage and coordination of all data generated from the biological testing of each compound. The chemical information system provides database management and communications support for the utilization of all chemistry, inventory, and biology information associated with an organization""s drug development program.
FIG. 14 provides an overview block diagram and flowchart for the operation of the chemical information system The chemical information system is a graphical user interface preferably implemented as software. FIG. 1 shows that a selection is made from a Main Menu. An average user will most likely access the Biology Application, the Inventory Application, or the Chemistry Application. The Biology Application and the Chemistry Application are linked to allow the user to view chemical information regarding a particular sample located from a search in the Biology Application. If the user needs assistance, then the user may select the Help menu/option depending on where the user is within the chemical information system or the Data Dictionary providing information and definitions of various terms and acronyms in the chemical information system. The Utilities and the Data Entry menus are primarily related to administrative functions for the updating and analysis of the chemical information system. The Quit option is self-explanatory. As will be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art, the user is able to backtrack out from the sub-menus to the Main Menu.
As will be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art, a variety of programming languages could be used to implement the described chemical information system. Furthermore, the interface could take a variety of forms depending on current technologies.
The chemical information system as implemented preferably uses off-the-shelf software in addition to specific software created by the inventors to allow in part the off-the-shelf software to work together in a coherent system. The chemical information system allows the user to visually see the chemical structure for a particular chemical sample that has had a particular result without leaving the chemical information system.
An objective of the invention is to correlate and relate information contained in different databases to assist pharmaceutical researchers and chemists.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an easy system for use by researchers and other users.